Not always rainbows and sunshine
by DaniellaLouise
Summary: This is it. This is really it. 6 years of not seeing him. Ohmygosh. I'm hyperventilating. Onesided SakuxSasu.


3rd One-shot about SasuxSaku

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :x**

AU and OOC Sasuke.

I don't hate Karin but I don't like like her either.

Longest one-shot ever.

* * *

I'm in love with him.

And he loves me too. He told me that he did.

We met when we were 6.

We've been through everything together.

Pre-school, Elementary school, High school.

He's been there for me for everything.

When Ami and Ino-pig bullied me for my large forehead and my pink hair, he would be there telling them off.

When my first boyfriend cheated on me for Ino-pig, he punched him in the face.

When I cried over all the dumbest things, he was there cheering me up.

When my parents died... He promised.

He promised that he would stay by my side forever and always.

He promised that he would never leave me.

He said that he loved me!

_But we were 10, we didn't understand what "love" meant. _

* * *

Mikoto-sama, Itachi-nii and Fuguku-sama took me in when my parents died and I've lived with them since.

Mikoto-sama reminds me of my real mother and I love her very much.

During my 15th birthday, she asked me when me and him would go out cause she really wanted to see her grandchildren soon.

I blushed crimson and said that we were too young to have children!

* * *

Itachi-nii is like an older brother that I never had.

He's always so kind to me but I hardly see him since he's studying overseas.

But whenever he comes back home, he would always buy cute little souvenir dolls for me.

Itachi-nii likes to tease him about me.

_"Outoto, you better treat Sakura like a girl or she'll leave you"_

Itachi-nii's wrong though. I would never leave him alone.

* * *

I don't see Fuguku-sama that much cause he's always at work.

Fuguku-sama is strict and does not show affection but I know he loves his family as much as I love his family too!

He always wants Fuguku-sama's acknowledgement and tries his best at everything.

I feel bad for him... I'm sure he just doesn't see that Fuguku-sama really does love him.

* * *

Everything was perfect. I thought that it would last forever.

Me, him and his family.

But nothing lasts forever huh?

He received a scholarship to go to Europe for 6 years.

We were 15 then... 6 years... That would mean the next time I'll see him is when we're 21.

I didn't want him to go.

Nobody wants to see the "love of their life" go somewhere for years without them.

But he looked so happy.

It was his chance to gain Fuguku-sama's acknowledgment.

What kind of person am I to stop him from achieving that?

6 years isn't that long...

He'd still come back to me... right?

He promised...

* * *

_"Saku-chan, are you alright with this?" _

_"Hai, Mikoto-sama. I will be happy for him"_

I hear him calling me from afar.

Mikoto-sama tells me to tell him... tell him how I felt.

_"It's amazing ne, Sasuke-kun? You'll finally achieve your dream"_

_"Will you be okay?"_

_"What's with everyone asking me that? Of course I'll be okay! I'm not the weak, little girl who always needs protecting okay. I'll miss you demo I'm really happy for you"_

_"Tsk."_

"Flight 186J is ready for boarding"

Oh, that's his flight.

_"I'll see you in 6 years time, Sakura. Tell okaa-san that I'll miss her"_

And he starts walking away..

_"... Sasuke! I'm in love with you!"_

And I ran away.

I wonder if he heard me.

* * *

6 years passed by.

I wonder how he's doing.

I passed my Medical Exam and I'm on my way to achieving my dream of becoming a Doctor!

I don't know how to react when I see him.

Why did I have to confess huh?

I just made my life worse.

_"Sakura?"_

Someone called me.

I turn and see him... I think.

Is that him? He looks different.

The hairstyle's still the same though but he's grown taller and more lean...

He walks towards me and ruffles me hair.

Yeap. It is him.. after 6 years.

_"When did you get back?"_

Wow, didn't expect my voice to be so soft.

_"Just now. Let's walk around. I want to see how this place has changed."_

A lot have changed Sasuke-kun.

But you acting this way... I guess you didn't hear my confession?

We walked till it got dark. We talked about what happened in 6 years, what changed. Everything.

It felt like the old times.

_"Do you have a boyfriend?"_

Is this it? The moment I've been waiting for? Is this the part where he confesses to me?

_"Nope. You?"_

This is it. This is really it.

_"Boyfriend? No. Girlfriend? No."_

Ohmygosh. I'm hyperventilating. I'm in love with you. Confess to me now now now.

_"Fiance, yes"_

_"...What"_

What. Just. Happened.

_"I met this girl in Spain. She's called Karin. It just clicked I guess. We dated for 4years before I proposed to her. Are you happy for me?"_

Happy?! Happy?! What is wrong with you?!

_"Uh... sure. Congratulations! When's the wedding?"_

Great, I sounded like a frog. I can feel the tears threatening to fall. He won't be able to see it though, it's too dark.

_"In 3 months time. You're invited of course."_

_"Ahh, I see..."_

_"Do you want to meet her?"_

_"...Sure, just call me okay? I gotta go, see you soon Sasuke-kun"_

And I ran off. Bawling my eyeballs out.

Guess it wasn't it.

He didn't hear my confession after all.

This isn't the moment I've been waiting for... Yeap.

Way to go Sakura.

* * *

2 weeks pass and I'm avoiding him.

Go away Sasuke, I waited years for you and you come back with a fiancé.

I have every right to ignore you.

*bzzzzt*

Another text from him.

"Sakura, okaa-san wants you to have dinner with us"

How about no.

But... I miss Mikoto-sama... and I wanna see this Karin person... but I don't wanna see him.

Argh. Forget it. I'm going for Dinner with them.

* * *

*Ding-dong*

_"Ohayo Saku-chan! I haven't seen you in months! I'm so glad you can join us today"_

_"I missed you too Mikoto-sama"_

She's as cheerful as always huh. I really did miss her.

I walk in the ever-so elegant Uchiha mansion.

Is that Itachi-nii I see? It's been what... 6months since I last saw him?

_"Itachi-niii!"_

He turned and waved at me.

_"Sakura, long time no see."_

We engage in small talk and I finally ask the question I've been dying to ask for weeks... 2 weeks.

_"Soo, Itachi-nii, where's the lucky girl?"_

_"So you know about it. My outoto is foolish Sakura"_

He knows too huh. About my feelings. Gah, he makes me feel pathetic all of a sudden.

_"Of course I know! I saw him 2 weeks ago and he told me all about her. So where is she? I wanna meet her"_

I try my best to sound cheerful but I know he can see right through me.

That's Itachi-nii for you.

_"In the garden I think. Sasuke's busy so he's not there with her. Don't do anything stupid Sakura"_

_"I won't, I won't! Trust me"_

I winked at him and went off to find the fiancé.

* * *

Red Hair and a model-like body.

Is this the girl he chose?

I haven't even seen her face and I already know she's more beautiful than me.

I should have stayed with Itachi-nii.

Ohcrap, she turned around.. Act normal Sakura. Normal.

_"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?"_

How does she know my name?

What.

_"Uh.. Hai. That's me."_

Great Sakura, what a great reply.

Suddenly, she squeals.

What.

_"Ohemgee. I've heard so much about you from Sasu-kun!"_

Sasu-kun? Ew.

_"You're such a cutie! I love your hair and eyes and clothes. You're like a doll!"_

And she continues babbling about me.

Um... Are you sure you wanna marry her "Sasu-kun"? Hahaha.

She's still babbling.

Someone please shut her up.

But she's pretty. I admit.

_"Anoooo"_

She didn't hear me.

I can't take it anymore so I shouted

_'URUSAI"_

She looks shocked.

Uh-oh. Why did I do that?

Is she angry?

_"Gomen. I got carried away"_

She's not.

_"I'm Taiga Karin, Sasu-chan's fiancé"_

Taiga Karin huh.

Uchiha Karin... Hmmm...

_"I was really excited to see you. Sasu-chan always talks about you."_

_"Oh. hehe"_

Geez. I'm trying to hate you for stealing him away from me but I can't.

_"Karin?"_

Sasuke-kun's here.

Karin glomps him

_"Ohayo Sasu-chan"_

He kisses her on the lips. Ew Sasuke ew. PDA.

Karin pushes him away.

Yay

_"Sasu-kun, Saku-chan is here"_

Why am I saku-chan?

_"Oh. Gomen Sakura"_

Thanks Sasuke. Thanks for FINALLY noticing me.

_"It's fine SASU-KUN"_

I giggled.

HAH. In your face Sasuke.

_"Sasu-kun, me and Saku-chan are having girl talk so you should leave now."_

Huh. Since when were we having girl talk?

Sasuke reluctantly leaves.

WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME SASUKE.

Karin has an evil glint in her eyes. I'm scared.

* * *

Yesterday was hell.

I don't hate Karin-chan anymore (She's karin-chan now since I like her)

But but but, she's really really really talkative.

But I like her still.

The wedding's in 2 months.

I'm still in love with Sasuke.

I hate myself.

* * *

Sasuke-kun oh Sasuke-kun.

I hate you.

It's your wedding in like what 1 month and I'm still in love with you.

Sometimes I wish you'd break of the engagement.

As much as I love Karin-chan, you're mine.

I've known you for what? 21years?

Why did you choose her over me?

* * *

Tomorrow's your wedding.

I'm with Itachii-nii right now choosing the food for your wedding.

He's nagging to me about telling you my feelings before it's too late.

I won't do that obviously.

I'm not gonna ruin your wedding and our friendship.

He says that I'll be able to move on if I do.

Will I really?

Will I be able to move on?

*Bzzzt*

Speaking of the devil, Sasuke texted me

"Sakura, meet me at the park at 3"

It's 2:45pm.

I excuse myself. Itachi-nii gives me the knowing look. I just smile at him and leave.

I reach the park and he's already there.

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

He looks sad, I wonder what's wrong.

_"Did you fight with Karin-chan?"_

_"Iie. Nii-san told me some things earlier"_

Itachi-nii?

Is this why he was urging me to tell you my feelings?

_"What did he say?"_

_"Are you happy with me getting married?"_

Eh?

_"Of course I am Sasu-"_

_"Tell me the truth Sakura"_

I hate Itachi-nii for this. Evil Itachi-nii.

_"Tomorrow's your wedding Sasuke-kun, are you sure you should be thinking about what Itachi-nii said?"_

_"Tell me"_

_"What an Uchiha wants, he gets it huh? I hate you Sasuke-kun. You promised me."_

Why am I saying this? I should be running away. I'm just making my life worse.

_"You promised that you would stay by my side forever. Don't you remember that promise? I... I'm in love with you Sasuke"_

The tears, I can't stop them anymore.

He looks shocked. He didn't expect that confession.

_"We've been together for 21 years. You've been there with me for everything. I always imagined myself as the future Mrs Uchiha. I don't remember when I fell for you but I just did. I waited for years. Waiting for you to confess to me but you were always so oblivious. I gave you so many hints but you didn't realize. Remember when we were 10? You told me that you loved me, you told me that when we grew up, you'd marry me. When you left for Europe, I was devastated but I thought that when you came back, you'd still belong to me. I thought that you'd still be single and maybe then, I'd be able to confess my feelings for you and you'd confess to me too. I thought that our story would end in a Happy Ever After. I was the only girl you hang out with after all. It's just you and me. It's always you and me. But you come back after your scholarship and guess what, you bring along a fiancé. A fiancé that I've never heard about. I like Karin-chan, I really do but it hurts alright. I just kept hoping and hoping and hoping that you'd be mine. It's my wishful thinking, I know. It's my fault for thinking that I had a chance to be with you and I hate myself so much. I hate myself for thinking this way cause I know you're happy. I know that you're so happy with Karin-chan and you're gonna marry her and have kids and live happily ever after. I hate myself for being so narrow-minded. I hate myself for being so selfish"_

21 years of friendship going down the drain. It's over. It's really really over now.

_"... Sakura"_

_"Don't Sakura me Sasuke. Just don't talk to me right now. Ohgod, your wedding's tomorrow and here I am ruining anything."_

_"... Sakura, I love you-"_

_"But you're not in love with me. I know.. Deep inside I knew but I was too stubborn to accept it. Sasuke-kun, I know what type of person you are. You're the perfect guy. The one who would protect me from evil guys, evil people, bullies. The one who hates going shopping and pushing me when I'm on the swing but you'd still do it anyways. The one who would be my date when I don't have one during a school dance. The one who would advise me to do good things instead of drinking, smoking. The one who would tell me the truth when everyone's lying. The one who would be there when I'm having a breakdown. The one who would be there at my wedding sending me off and saying a speech about how awesome and beautiful I am. You'd be there at my wedding but you're not the one I'd be marrying. You'd say a beautiful speech about me but you're not the one who'd I say the vows with. Yes Sasuke-kun, I know. I know the type of person you are and it hurts. It hurts so much seeing you tomorrow with Karin-chan. It hurts that I'm not the one saying the vows with you."_

I think I'm gonna have a sore throat tomorrow. Ouch.

_"I'm sorry"_

I'm sorry? That's all you can think of after I spill all my feelings out? I'm sorry?

_"It's okay Sasuke-kun. You shouldn't be sorry. I'm happy for you, really. Karin-Chan is amazing and I can see how you fell for her."_

I'm tired. I really am.

So, I walk away and he doesn't chase after me.

I need time alone. Guys chasing after you only happens in the movies and my life.. isn't a movie or a fairytale.

**It's a tragedy.**

* * *

It's time for your wedding.

I don't even know how I managed to wake up so early today.

At least my eyes don't look swollen and I'm still a pretty pink-hair girl.

I see Sasuke-kun and he looks really yummy, er, I mean handsome in his suit.

Karin-chan is soooo pretty too. She's wearing a purple wedding gown with pink lily's attached to it.

Her bouquet of flowers consist of roses and other flowers that I don't know but it's still pretty.

Ah, Karin-chan saw me and she's waving to me right now.

_"Saku-channnnnn!"_

_"Ohayo, Karin-chan!"_

Did I sound cheerful enough?

_"I'm so nervous today. What if he doesn't want me anymore?"_

She's whining again.

_"Sasuke-kun's right there isn't he? He won't leave you! He loves you too much"_

Ouch. I think someone stabbed my heart.

_"Do you really think so Saku-chan?"_

_"Of course I do!"_

_"You know, I was so jealous of you at first"_

Jealous of me? Shouldn't it be the other way round?"

_"Why?"_

_"Cause Sasu-kun only talks about you when I first me you. Sakura this, Sakura that. I thought that you and him were in a relationship! But he said that both of you weren't so I was kinda relieved. But still, when he proposed to me, I really didn't know whether to accept or not cause you and him were so so so close. I also thought that you liked him and I didn't wanna ruin anything but when I met you, I realize that you don't like him at all so I didn't have to think of breaking the engagement."_

You were right Karin-chan.. I really liked him. But he liked you more.

Obviously I can't tell you that on your wedding day.

_"Karin!"_

Sasuke-kun's coming here. Ohno.

_"Sasu-kun, I'm here!"_

Awkward...

_"Ohayo! Sasuke-kun"_

Act normal for me Sasuke?

_"Ohayo Sakura"_

Good doggy

_"Karin-chan, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry but I need to go. I have a flight to New York at 2pm and it's already 1pm."_

_"Eh, Saku-chan?! You won't stay for the wedding?"_

Sasuke looks just as shocked as her.

_"Gomen, I only came here to wish you guys eternal happiness. My boss introduced me to Tsunade-Sama who's a leading doctor in New York and she wanted to make me her apprentice so..."_

_"That's too bad Saku-chan, when will you be back?"_

_"I'm not so sure Karin-chan.. I don't know whether I'll be back or not."_

_"Nani?! You have to come back okay?"_

_"Hai, hai. Sayonara Karin-Chan, Sasuke-kun"_

Sasuke looks like he wants to chase after me and talk and I don't know but he doesn't.

He better not. I might break down if he did.

* * *

The truth is, I could have stayed for the wedding but I just couldn't.

I couldn't bear to see Sasuke-kun say his vows.

It's over now. Me and him.

Itachi-nii was right though.

Saying it all out. Suddenly, I feel so free.

I'll find someone else.

I'm still young after all. I'm sure a lot of guys would like a pink-hair girl right?

Sayonara, Sasuke-kun.

Next time, I'll come back to Japan with a boyfriend and you and Karin-chan might already have a child.

**I wish both of you, eternal happiness.**

* * *

FIN.

Angst-filled.

I tried humor but... don't really know if it worked there.

Reviews please?


End file.
